


Rick Fartgas Engages Rick Grimes in a Debate About Gun Control

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [27]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Teen and Up because Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: An unexpected person lectures Rick.





	Rick Fartgas Engages Rick Grimes in a Debate About Gun Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of works inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

“Alright, I know that it’s best to arm yourself with more reliable weapons such as swords or katanas,” Rick says, motioning to Michonne’s sheath. “But we’re all going to try to pack some guns just in case. They always come in handy, especially if you are able to silence them.”

“RIck, didn’t you give guns to the garbage people? I don’t know if they’re trustworthy,” Maggie says.

“I struck a deal, they’re on our side. So since they are, I believe it’s best for them to be heavily armed,” Rick says. “This is our one and only attempt to get rid of Negan.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” says a voice behind Rick. Rick turns around and sees himself, leaning against a tree and folding his arms.

The other Rick walks up to him. “Come on man, you should know better. Not everyone should have this many guns. You have to be more careful.”

“I… don’t understand,” Rick says, looking at his group for a cue.

“I haven’t introduced myself,” the other Rick says. “My name’s Rick Fartgas. I’m very much like you, except I have a better understanding of guns and how to use them correctly. Fun fact: my son is just like yours, but his name is Microsoftfatbutt.”

Rick shakes his head. “No…”

“I’ll get to the point. Come on, Rick, what were you thinking, giving everyone a gun like that? A gun in the hands of the wrong person is just disastrous.”

“Yes,” Rick Grimes nods, “But I only gave guns to people I trust.”

“Yeah, but even if they’re reliable, what if the wrong person gets to them?” Rick Fartgas says.

“I’m willing to take that risk,” Rick Grimes says.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on,” Carol says.


End file.
